Eden Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. Eden Cullen (born Eden Charlotte Masen, on August 18, 1905 in Chicago, Illinois) is a necromancer vampire, and the younger biological sister of Edward Cullen. She is the newest member of the Olympic Coven as well as a protagonist of the Twilight Saga. She is the sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and the aunt of Renesmee Cullen. Eden is the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. For many generations, the women in Elizabeth's family had possessed the gift to see and communicate with spirits. This talent of mediumship meant that Eden was able to see the spirits of people who had died and not yet been able to "cross over". Eden knew from an early age of her gift, particularly when she saw the spirit of her friend who had supposedly died the day before. In 1918, the entire Masen family became sick from the Spanish Influenza. Her father, Edward Masen Sr, died in the first wave of the influenza. Shortly after Elizabeth Masen had died, Edward was taken by Carlisle Cullen - a vampire who posed as a doctor helping the Masen family - who then turned him into a vampire. Unlike the rest of her family, Eden survived the Spanish Influenza but tragically, was left orphaned. Being at the young age of thirteen, Eden was sent to live with another family, who took her in as their own. It took Eden many years before she finally came to terms and accepted that her family was gone, and would not be coming back. Her adoptive parents raised Eden with such love and respect that on a few occasions she accidentally referred to them as "Mom" and "Dad". Four years later, in 1922, Aro was made aware of Eden and her unusual gift. Assuming that her gift of being able to communicate with "The Land of the Dead" would add to his power, Aro sent Felix and Demetri to collect Eden. Much to Aro's satisfaction, Eden's medium ship abilities were enhanced greatly. With her connection to the spirit world, Aro ordered Chelsea to tie Eden's bonds to the Volturi, where she stayed with them for many years to come. She quickly became one of Aro's most prized possessions, almost as prized as Jane and Alec. Being such a gentle soul in her human life, Eden found it difficult feeding on human blood. On a few occasions, she would attempt to starve herself - refusing to feed on a human and kill them. However Eden's attempts to starve were only short lasted whenever Heidi would bring in humans she had "fished" to the Volturi. Eden spent the next 105 years serving the Volturi, abiding their every rule and following every order that Aro gave her. Although she wanted to leave, knowing that her family were gone and that everyone she had ever loved was now dead, Eden felt almost terrified to leave. Her fear of being alone was what forced her to remain loyal to the Volturi. During the events of "New Moon", Eden discovers that her brother is a vampire when he shows up asking the Volturi to kill him, as he believes that Bella is dead. Edward doesn't see Eden until he, along with Alice and Bella, are brought back to the Volturi by Felix and Demetri. When Edward sees Eden alive - though a vampire and member of the Volturi - she causes him to question his actions. Eden, who was both shocked and ecstatic to find that her brother had been alive all these years, asked for Aro's permission to leave the coven with her brother. Aro didn't like the idea, but nonetheless gave Eden his blessing, believing that she would soon return to his guard. Biography Early Life Eden was born on August 18, 1905, in Chicago Illinois to Elizabeth and Edward Masen. She was the first born daughter, and the youngest of the Masen children, and was treasured dearly. She grew up in an old-fashioned family life style, where she constantly tried to be like those of her family. Her father provided Eden with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including piano lessons, and the opportunity to attend a private school. Because of her father's busy career, Eden and he was emotionally distant. She did not receive the love and comfort that many other children received from their fathers. Although she upset Eden, she did not let it get the best of her, as her father's absence was made up for by her relationship with her mother, and elder brother, Edward. Eden got along tremedously with her brother, despite the age difference. Edward would often play songs on the piano for Eden while she danced around the room, which eventually promoted Edward to write his first song, "Eden's Lullaby." Sometime in 1913, news came that Eden's best friend, Rose, was terribly sick. No one fully told Eden what was wrong with Rose, as she was too young to understand. Unknown to Eden, Rose had contracted a deadly disease was given a few days to live. The days flew past like minutes, and before Eden knew it, her best friend had passed into the night. She was in class at the time, receving a private tutored lesson, when she was told of her friend's passing. Eden was stricken with grief after hearing the news, however her pain soon eased when she saw Rose standing in the corner of the room. She laughed, pointing to her friend and claimed that Rose wasn't dead. But all the teacher saw when she looked into the direction that Eden was pointing to was air. Eden was taken home later that day. Her teacher suggested to her parents that it would be best for Eden to go home, so she would be able to rest and grief for her friend. That night when she was home, Eden couldn't stop talking about Rose to her parents. The night, while Edward was too caught in his work and Eden's brother was fast asleep, Elizabeth finally explained the truth to her youngest and only daughter. For many generations, the women in Elizabeth's family had possessed the gift to see and communicate with spirits. This talent of mediumship meant that Eden was able to see the spirits of people who had died and not yet been able to "cross over." She was given this gift to help those people, and guide them into the light. It was why she was able to see her friend Rose after she died. Despite being fairly young, Eden was smart enough to understand everything that her mother told her. Elizabeth became Eden's mentor on controlling her gift: she taught Eden everything she needed to know. She also warned Eden not to tell her father and brother about her gift, as well as to keep it a secret from others who might suspect her for being a witch. Yet, although Elizabeth warned Eden not to tell a living soul about her talent, she also told Eden to never feel ashamed of her talent, and that it was a gift sent from the heavens. As she grew up, Eden wanted to become a school teacher. That changed however, when the entire Masen family became sick from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. Her father, Eden Masen Sr, died in the first wave of the influenza. Shortly after Elizabeth Masen had died, Edward was taken by Dr.Carlisle Cullen - a vampire who posed as a doctor helping the Masen family - who then turned him into a vampire. Unlike the rest of her family, Eden survived the Spanish Influenza but tragically, was left orphaned. Being at the young age of thirteen, Eden was sent to live with another family (The Davidsons), who took her in as their own. They were a nice elderly couple who took Eden in with open arms. She mourned the loss of her family, and couldn't understand why she had survived and they didn't. She felt as though their death was partly her fault. A few days after hearing the tragic news that her family had passed away, Eden was given the shock of her life when she saw her mother standing in front of her, as a spirit. She looked just as she did before, except that her skin was slightly paler than usual - a clear sign that Elizabeth had passed away. She told Eden that she was not to blame herself for what happened. Eden knew that she would need to guide her mother into the light, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She knew it was the right thing to do, but she was terrified of being alone. Elizabeth comforted Eden, stating that she knew exactly how she felt but she shouldn't let her fear overcome her. After a tearful final moments, Eden watched as her mother disappeared from her sight. It took Eden many years before she finally came to terms and accepted that her family was gone, and would not be coming back. Her adoptive parents raised Eden with such love and respect that on a few occasions she accidentally referred to them as "Mom" and "Dad". The Volturi Sometime in 1922, Aro was made aware of Eden and her rare abililty to speak and communicate with the dead through the thoughts of a passing nomad. Assuming that her gift of being able to communicate to the "Land of the Dead" would add to his power, power hungry Aro sent Felix and Demetri to "collect" Eden and bring her to Volterra. Her adoptive parents died in the crossfire, and Eden was taken to Volterra where she was then turned by Aro himself. ''New Moon ''Eclipse ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' ''Breaking Dawn'' Film Portrayal Eden is portrayed by Odette Yustman throughout the franchise. Appearances *''Twiilight'' **''Twilight'' film (mentioned) **''Midnight sun (mentioned)'' *''New Moon'' **New Moon film *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Site Official Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/HauntedHeritance Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Caity95 Category:Cullen Coven Category:Forks Residents Category:Volturi Category:Masen Family Category:Mediums Category:Immortal Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Ex-Volturi Category:Female Category:Females Category:Forks High School Students Category:Vegitarian Vampires Category:Women Category:Vampire Category:Immortal Category:Olympic Coven Category:Odette Annable Images Category:Non-canon Characters